


We’re (NOT) the Cool Kids

by Little_Opti



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine’s a sweetheart, Fluff, Gen, I fallen in love with these three, Jenna needs a hug, Jenna needs love, Jenna wants friends, Michael Needs a Hug, Michael isn’t ready to be friends with everyone, Michaels a sweetheart, Protective Jenna, Protective Michael, Protective Rich, Rich just wants to know no one hates him, Rich needs a hug, Slow Updates, after the squicident, michael needs love, rich needs love, squip squad, tags my be added later, the not cool trio, they form their own little circle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: What is it like to have a group of friends who genuinely care for you? Well Jenna Rolan is certain that this Squip squad isn't how a group of friends works. It shouldn't be so hard to speak her mind. She shouldn't need to feel left out. She shouldn't feel like she's only here because of the Squicident!Michael Mell was not sure how this group came to be. All he does know is that he doesn't really fit in. He hardly speaks with any of the members. Honestly, Michael isn't even sure whether he and Jere are friends now. He just seems to be disconnected from everyone. Feeling that he's only apart of their squad out of pity then of them actually wanting him here. It doesn't help that even with his "best friend" he can't rid himself of this sense of lonesome.Rich Goranski wouldn't for the life of him trade his friends for anything, but sometimes it just feels like no one understands him. Sometimes they treat him like a fragile piece of glass, while other times they seem to ruthlessly point out his mistakes. He's getting tired of acting like he hasn't noticed their attitude towards him. Getting tired of smiling when all he really wants is to sob his heart out. Is this really what friendship should be?
Relationships: Jenna Rolan & Michael Mell & Rich Goranski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	We’re (NOT) the Cool Kids

If you were to ask any student in Middleborough high of Jenna Rolan, you’d receive blank looks. No recognition or even a spark of familiarity associated with the name. Some people would simply ignore your question and amble on in their life, while others would simply ask, “Who’s that?”, without any real interest. Now Jenna didn’t care much about being popular let alone having every student in her school knowing who she is. All she really cared about was finding her next juicy gossip to spread around. So being overlooked helped her immensely in uncovering so many dirty secrets concerning many students. Honestly, she probably knew every students secrets, well except for Michael and Jeremy. Secrets that would ruin their reputation in school. Stories that she could always let loose with a few taps on her phone, or simply tell others who would spread the word. 

So in all honesty, she didn’t mind being so nonexistent to the whole of Middleborough highs student body. But, she would like for the ‘Squip Squad’, a ridiculous name Rich deemed to call their little group since the squicident, to be more attentive towards her. To at least be asked how her day was or at least given a greeting that the others seemed to be giving each other without a problem. To feel as if she was actually apart of the group instead of just being there. To not have to question herself every outing they took whether they saw her as a friend or if they just invited her out of obligation. Was that really too much of her to ask for? Just like she was doing right now. 

The Squip squad were on another outing. The group of eight all sitting around a round table with two pepperoni pizzas laying between the teenagers. Brooke sitting on the left side to Chloe, while Jake sat on Chloe’s right. Jenna herself was on Brookes right, while Rich was on Jake’s right. Christine following on Rich’s right Jeremy following after to finally Michael sitting on Jenna’s left. Chloe and Brooke were talking about their new outfits they bought from Forever 21. Jake and Rich having their own discussion over some sports game, while Christine and Jeremy were going over some lines for another play. Everyone seeming to already know the ins and outs of conversing with another person. Jenna and Michael being the only ones staying awkwardly silent. Neither really knowing how to start a conversation that would interest each other. Leaving Michael to chewing on his straw, while Jenna stared at her slice of pizza. 

The chattering of the others making her chew the inside of her cheek as she once again glanced at Micheal Mell. She despised how incapable she was at even speaking to Michael. Hated how the others seemed to ignore her plight in a simple act such as talking. Well simple for them, but rocket science for her. She was barely mustering up the courage to finally speak when Michael suddenly stood from his spot. Jeremy turning to look at his best friend with concern. Michael gave a pinched smile before speaking, “I’m only going to the restroom.”

With that said he walked off. Jenna idly noting how the others didn’t seem to notice Michael leaving. All too absorbed in their own conversations. The fact making her fist clench a bit tighter, while her lips pulled into a thin line. Without a word she too stood, also noting how not one person even questioned where she was going, before making her way out of the crowded mall. 

She had to squint her eyes against the harsh glare of sunlight bouncing off the parked vehicles. The summer heat pushing her to sit on a bench that was shielded by a large oak tree. Taking a deep breathe, she basked in the fresh air. Her mind finally settling down after practically screaming out questions that she did not want to dwell on. She blinked startled at the coolness that was pressed against her cheek. Eyes trailing up the familiar red hoodie clad arm before finally peering into dark chocolate brown eyes. It was Michael.

“Looked like you needed a refreshment.” He stated after seeing Jenna raise an eyebrow in question. His gaze lowering slightly as she stared at the slushy then back to him before repeating the action again. Once she was done wondering over the offer she hesitantly took the drink. Taking a small sip before sighing out in relief at the welcoming coolness it gave her. A few sips later she turned her head to find Michael sitting beside her taking sips of his own slushie. “Thought you went to the restroom.” She muttered.

Michael seemed to grimace at the statement taking a gulp of his signature cherry slushie before speaking. “Well, never said I was going to use the malls restroom.” He responded with a slight lift at the corners of his mouth.

Jenna snorted at that. “That’s true.”

“Why are you out here instead of inside?” He questioned after a moment of silence. Jenna pauses mid sip glancing at Michael before finishing her sip. She stared at the Seven Eleven cup her thumb rubbing against the cardboard. “Just didn’t want to stay inside.”

The retro loving boy pausing for a brief moment. “...I can relate.” He finally murmured. She looked at him. A brief moment of dark blue and dark brown eyes staring at each other. Emotions seeming to flash before them both. As if they could somehow sense that in a way they were the same. That maybe with each other they could at least have a hope of true friendship. Such a short moment felt as if hours had went by for the two. A short moment that seemed to begin slowly building a bridge over a cavern so that hopefully soon the two may finally reach each other. A moment that seemed to end far too quickly in the two’s opinion. 

For Michael’s phone dinged with the notification of receiving a text message. Both looked away as Michael dug in his hoodies pocket pulling out his phone. He glanced at the screen frowning at the text. Jenna lifted a brow lips pulling into a frown. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“It’s nothing.” He said before shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Just Jere texting about the Squad going to Chloe’s house.” 

Jenna noticed how Michael chewed on his bottom lip. His eyes narrowing slightly, while his empty hand kept tapping away on his thigh. He was anxious that much was obvious. And she really couldn’t blame him. She didn’t feel up to going to Chloe’s house much either. So in an effort to not be dragged to said house she mustered up the courage to give Michael and herself an out. “Wanna go to an arcade instead?”

Michael blinked for a moment in confusion before a grin spread across his face. “Hell yeah!” 

Jenna snorted at the enthusiasm Michael responded with to her offer. She watched as he eagerly brought his phone out again to text Jeremy he wasn’t going to Chloe’s house. Jenna couldn’t help, but smile a little as once Michael put his phone away again he looked to her with a look of happiness. “I know a great place just five miles from here.”

“Precisely why I asked you to the arcade.” Jenna answered cheekily. Michael laughed as he stood up from the bench with Jenna following after him. The two walked to his PT cruiser. Michael dramatically opening the passenger door with a low bow. “M’lady.” 

Jenna laughed with a roll of her eyes. Only to play along with the act. “Oh! Thank you, such a gentlemen.” She gushed and have his cheek a light pat before sliding into the passenger seat. Michael snickered with a shake of his head as he walked to the drivers side. Sliding in he shut the door and pushed the keys into the ignition twisting them for the engine to roar to life. Pulling out of the parking lot he turned to Jenna with a grin. “Ready to see the greatest arcade ever to exist?!”

She gave another laugh. “That has yet to be proven to me.”

Michael gave a mock gasp of horror. His hand placed over his chest. “Why I’ve never been wrong before! NEVER!” 

Jenna shook her head with as smile before taking a gulp of her slushie, noting it was more liquid than ice now. She leaned back in her seat snorting at Michael continuously stating how he wasn’t wrong. “We’ll see.” Was all she said before they took off.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go! I’m still alive just been needing to find inspiration to write again. I apologize for practically disappearing and as for my other unfinished works I will try to finish them, but I think being out of the fandom has helped me find my inspiration to write again. So hopefully I’ll be able to finish everything I started!


End file.
